mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oriole Whiskers
Whiskers Oriole(VWF127) was born on February 7, 2008 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Ella and her father was a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner. Oriole was born with two litter-mates, Marico(VWM126) and Sabota(VWM128). Just before Oriole was born her mother Ella, along with Wiley Kat, was evicted from the group by Rocket Dog, the dominant female at that time. Rocket Dog's aborted her litter while Amira, who then gave birth to a single pup, Juno. Then after Oriole, Marico, Sabota were born Ella was back into the Whiskers. Then in that months Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake. Ella took over leadership of the group but after Rocket Dog recovered from the snake bite she was back to a subordinate female. Oriole and her siblings were about two weeks old by then. Then in April Rocket Dog die Ella took over as dominant female. Then five Whiskers males left the group. Then a single Lazuli rover joined Whiskers. The rover was Thundercat, from the Lazuli who became the dominant male in the Whiskers group along side Ella. Then in March 2008 Ella gave birth to a single pup, Savuka then gave birth to six pups, McGee, Popple, Pumplemousse, Gumpy, Rozza and Enili in April. Her brother left and joined some Commandos females. She gave birth to four male pups, Pitio, Marxxs, Mimaji and VWM139 who was predated. In November Ella gave birth to a litter of four pups. In February 2010 Oriole was pregnant for the first time along with her younger sister McGee and her sister Enili. Oriole aborted while McGee and Enili lost their litters. In November 2010, Ella soon became pregnant and evicted Oriole along with Enili, Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig, only Enili made it back into the group. The four evicted females soon met up with five JaXX males who were out roving. Lombax The males stayed with the females and set the foundation for the Lombax Mob. Oriole was the oldest of the females so she easily established herself as the dominant female over the group. The oldestest of the JaXX males named Kori became the dominant male. Oriole soon started to produce litters. On March 16, 2011, Oriole gave birth to her first litter; Ratchet, Clank and Angela. The young small group managed to keep the litter and soon Oriole became pregnant again. She gave birth to Lucy, Elliot, Lugwig and Gwen on October 22, 2011. Oriole's sisters started mating with rovers however none of the subordinate females could kept their litters. When Oriole became pregnant again, she Bertle, Rosco and Blonzig in March 2012. The evicted females left the group leaving Oriole's dominance unchallanged. On April 21, 2012, Oriole gave birth to Crimson, Cerulean, Carmine and Cyan. On November 22, 2012 Oriole gave birth to Sparks, VJXP014, Spyro and Cinder. Sadly VLXF014 was predated within the following month. On May 13, 2013 Oriole gave birth to Nibblet, Popsicle, Mimzy and Smokey. Today Oriole and Kori are still the dominant pair of the Lombax. Links Whiskers Mob Lombax Mob Kori JaXX Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lombax meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats